Sexy Stepbrother
by jacesmangos
Summary: Clary, even at the age of 22, was never one to date, not because she was scared or intimidated, but because no one ever spiked her interest. When she meets her stepfather's son, a sexy, tall, muscular golden boy, he seems to be just her type. When Clary finds out who Golden Boy really is her stepbrother, will it change her mind, or will it add to her escalating interest for him?
1. Chapter 1-Little Red

**Okay. So I don't knew if anyone read my first story, Summer at the Farmhouse, but I didn't really think it was going anywhere. I decided to start over on a totally knew different story, which I has had an idea about for a while. I hope everyone enjoys it, and review me on your thought!**

Clary's POV

No one really understands struggle as a women, unless you have ran probably half a mile in high heels, and short tight dress. My hair was flying every possible direction as I ran in a ginormous airport, to my gate. Thankfully, the main cabin was still boarding.

I was going home for the December to see my family at my mom's new husband's house. My mom, Jocelyn Fray, divorced my dad, and got remarried to a man named Stephen Herondale, leaving my dad, Luke, to fend for himself. I hope, for his sake, he has found someone, since it has been ten months since the divorce, and my mom got remarried over the summer.

Stephen Herondale supposedly has a son around my age, named Jonathan Herondale. I haven't seen a picture, or met him yet. He wasn't at the wedding because he apparently had work. I don't know what kind of work makes you miss your dad's wedding, but whatever it is, Jonathan had it. From conversations I've had with my mother, he is tall, with blond hair, in the six-foot region, and 23 year's old. With me being 22, it puts me only a year apart from him.

My boss gave everyone three months off from work, which is great, so I can spend it with my family. I work for an art gallery, where my work is displayed, and bought, from all different types of people. Most artists are going to work on the break anyway, since our job is something we all like, and are good at. I know I will. Raphael Santiago, my boss, is very flexible, and likes me very much. I personally think it's because I'm one of the top sellers for the gallery, but it could be because I'm a very friendly and likeable person. He seems to like me a little more than a boss should like their worker, as he has offered to take me out for drinks several times, but I kindly declined every time. Unfortunately for him, I haven't really found someone who I would plan on dating.

My plan is to spend Christmas and New Years with my mom, because she was one, the person who invited me, not Luke, and two, because I want to meet Jonathan, and get to know Stephen better. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, but we kind have grown apart from the divorce. I still want to see him though. Luke and I have tradition by going out to eat at Taki's, which is the local restaurant in town, to have pancakes and hot chocolate on Christmas Eve, so I will do that with him, and probably visit a few more times as well. I haven't seen him since last year, so I don't know how he's holding up. Luke has never called me, or answered mine, and he wasn't at the wedding. He was invited though.

Finally, I got on the plane, and located my seat. I was in first class, courtesy of my mom and Stephen, and no one was in the other seat. Yes! Thank god. I was feeling very tired since it was 3:00 in the morning and I am not a morning person. I planned on sleeping the whole flight anyway, and it was a five-hour flight so I lucked out.

I put my carrion in the overhead bin, and as I turned around, I hit someone in the chest. I was hit with not only, from what it seemed like, rock hard abs, but also some type of heaven smelling cologne, and metal. Usually, anything related to metal would smell horrific, but in this guy's case, I just wanted to stuff my nose in his shirt.

Looking up at Mr. Abs, I was met with golden eyes and hair. He cleared his throat and smirked, which I thought was going to melt my insides.

"I think this aisle is mine," said a deep voice, and I closed my jaw that was slightly opened, and nodded. I was probably staring a little longer than I should have.

"Um, yeah, sorry. Let me move my bag." I moved my computer case to the ground, and put it under the seat in front of me. Golden Boy sat down, and I took a minute to study him.

His face actually was flawless, except from a tiny scar right above his eyebrow. He had an outlined jaw, and his hair was perfectly across his forehead, and it also curled a little in the back. Golden Boy, once he was finished organizing his stuff, turned to me.

"Well where are we going all dressed up?" He eyes swept over my chest, and then long, exposed legs. I looked down at my tight, red dress and tapped my matching stilettos on the floor.

"I don't know where you're from, but where I live, people introduce themselves before they perv on strangers. Unless, in fact, you are a perv." I smirked.

Golden Boy smirked back, and laughed a little, with his head to his lap. "Well my, my, my, little red." He started referring to my usual wild, crazy, untamed red hair, which was currently pin straight. "Where _I'm_ from, people don't make assumptions about strangers before they meet them, and as you clearly stated, we haven't met."

I narrowed my eyes and put out a hand, while smiling a little. "Clary." He responded to my gesture by taking mine. "Jace. A pleasure." He kissed my hand, and I internally died for a split second.

"So Miss. Clary, do you want to now answer my question?" I smiled a little and answered.

"I'm going home to my family for the holidays. You?" He nodded.

"Same with me." I nodded, and the flight attendant started talking about taking off, and also, the safety procedures. Jace reached into his bag and grabbed a piece of string. The string was blue, and he tied it around his fist, which was clenched tightly, as the plane engine started to roar.

I looked at him in concern. "Are you okay?" He looked at me, and breathed deeply.

"I always hated flying, so one time, I was with my dad, and he gave me a piece of ribbon. He told me it was 'magic ribbon', and every time I held it, nothing bad would happen on the plane. I've had the fear of flying ever since, and I don't know why, but the ribbon helps." I smiled at the thought of a mini him, and his dad.

"Your dad sound pretty awesome." He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. He is and I can't wait to see him." I smiled at him, and I could have sworn his eyes sparkled back at me.

The plane started to take off, and Jace closed his eyes. I took my hand, and put it high up his thigh, and squeezed a tad bit, to try and relieve some of his stress. Jace groaned slightly, and I smiled to myself. Once the plane was up in the air, I moved my hand away, and Jace exhaled a breath. It was probably the first one since we took off.

Once he was normal, Jace looked at me and smiled, while wiggling his eyebrows. "Frisky are we, little red?" I laughed and shrugged.

"Just trying to help." He smiled.

"Well I really appreciate it. You're by far the best person I've ever sat next to on the plane." I laughed and looked down at his pants, which had a small tent that formed in his 'special place'.

"Is that you talking, or your dick?" I asked and Jace looked down, his eyes laughing, and covered it up with his laptop. I laughed and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Thanks for giving me a problem I can't fix." I smiled sweetly, and pointed to the bathroom.

"There's your solution." Jace nudged me with his elbow and I laughed.

The rest of the flight we both spent talking to each other, and drinking wine. I learned a lot about Jace on that flight. His favorite color was blue, because of his ribbon, he can play the piano, and his favorite food is cheeseburgers. His job is working in a car shop so that why he smelled a little like metal.

I also learned that his parents are divorced, as mine are, and the scar I saw earlier was from falling off his bike when he was 5. I laughed when he told me he landed on his face, not bothering at age 5 to wear a helmet.

"I love that you find my pain amusing." My laughter died down as I replied.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the pain's gone."

He poked me in the ribs. "Touché" Jace smirked and I laughed some more.

I didn't even mind not sleeping the whole flight, because Jace was making me feel awake. I really didn't know how I was functioning on four hours of sleep, but somehow I was managing.

Time flew by, and soon enough we were landing. I squeezed Jace's hand as we landed, and he smiled the most genuine smile I had seen the whole flight. I wanted to just grab his face, in that moment, and kiss him, because he was being kind of adorable. It was different from his domineering and sexy side he let on while we were talking. I was really disappointed to know that I wasn't ever going to see him again.

The plane landed and everyone got off and headed to baggage claim.

Once I turned on my phone off airplane mode, I saw I had one text. It was from my mother.

 **Hey Clare-Bear! Hope your flight was good. I can't make it to come and get you so do you think you could take a cab? I will pay you back when you get here. Thanks and again, sorry!**

I sighed and Jace looked at since he was standing next to me at baggage claim.

"What's wrong, little red?" I smiled and showed him the text.

"My mom can't pick me up so I got to take a cab to her house." Jace's eyes lit up.

"I'll take you if you tell me the address. I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind if I was an hour or so late to his house." I took this to thought. I really hadn't known him long, but I felt that I had known him for half my life. There's a lot you can learn about someone in five hours, and he probably knows more about me that some people do. Jace seemed like he was a very trustworthy person, so I decided to go for it.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" He smiled.

"Of course not. Do you know the address?" I nodded, and went through the texts with my mom, to try and find the one where she sent me Stephen's address. I showed Jace, and I asked if it was anywhere near where he was going.

Jace looked at me with awe and realization. "You're Clarissa?"

I was confused for a few seconds, until I put two and two together. His parents were divorced, he was going to visit family for the holidays, and Jace had to be a nickname.

Jace was Jonathan Herondale, and also my stepbrother.

"You're Jonathan?" He nodded and then spoke. "Jace is a nickname that my dad gave to me when I was little. Is Clary a nickname?" I nodded and Jace smiled. I hugged him, which he returned. When I pulled back, I looked into his eyes.

"Nice to finally meet my stepbrother," I whispered but I felt weird saying it. It wasn't right.

Jace's eyes looked a little hesitant too, but then he smirked. "The pleasure's all mine, little red." He smiled and we let go of each other. I felt a tad bit more cold after he walked away to grab my bag, but I was met with his presence once he had two bags in his hands. One was mine, and the other had to be his.

"Ready?" I nodded and we headed out to his car.

The ride to his dad's house was very comfortable. I noticed when we pulled into Stephen's house; there were multiple cars in the driveway.

The house was huge, with gold shutters, and plants and greens everywhere. The porch and front steps were made of stone, and the house itself was made from brick. I absolutely loved his house, even though I was only their once for their wedding.

Once Jace and I got out of the car with our bags, I was bombard with a familiar scent and face, and my assumptions were correct, when I was met with the face of my best friend.

"CLARY!" Izzy yelled into my face while shaking me, and I smiled to myself.

Izzy, or Isabelle, Lightwood is my best friend, and has been since we were in grade school. Our parents have been friends since we were born, along with the Verlac's and the Lewis's. Her older brother Alec is like the brother I never had. One of the reasons is because he's gay, so I never had to worry about relationship things with him. When Izzy and I were teenagers, Alec was a black belt Karate, and always threatened the guys we had interests in that he would kick their asses if they broke our hearts. Both of us got pissed at the time, but now that I look back on it, I never wished anything changed.

"I can't believe you're here!" Izzy screamed in my face.

"I know! I haven't seen you since what? Last summer at the wedding?" Izzy nodded, and I hugged her, and squealed again. Izzy works back home, so I only get to see her on holidays and birthdays. We still talk on the phone pretty often though.

"I know! Look at you, all sexy." I shimmied at her, and she laughed.

"Same with you, too." She smiled, and repeated my shimmy. Izzy's dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and she was wearing a dress similar to mine, although it was black, and had cutouts around the mid section.

Izzy looked behind me, and her eyes looked like they were dancing. I turned, and saw she was looking at Jace.

Jace was smirking, carrying his bag in his hand. I decided to snap Izzy out of her trance by introducing him. "Izzy. This is my stepbrother Jace." Whenever I said stepbrother, it didn't really feel right. I felt like Jace and I were something else. He came up next to me and held out his hand to Izzy.

"Nice to meet you," Jace said in his sexy, deep, voice. Izzy's mouth was still a little open.

"Same here." She smiled and Jace smirked then took my bag.

"Want me to take this inside?" I nodded, and he smiled then winked and walked away. I tried not to let my knees give out from under me, since I was about to fall. Once he was inside the house, Izzy looked at me like I was insane.

" _That's_ your _stepbrother_?" She asked and I sighed.

"Yeah, but it feels different then that. That word has the word 'brother' in it, and I feel like then that makes us related." I shivered, and Izzy smiled one of her evil smiles.

"You think it's weird because you find him attractive." I smiled and nodded.

"How do you _not_?" I asked like she was crazy and she smiled and shrugged.

"If I wasn't tied down, I'd jump on that in a second, flat." I laughed. Once Izzy said that though, the statement caught up with me.

"Oh my god." I whispered. Izzy looked confused, but her statement about being' tied down' caught up with her too. I started shaking her frantically. "Please, please, please, tell me its Simon!" Izzy smiled, and nodded and I squealed.

Izzy and Simon Lewis, one of our best friends, have had the weirdest relationship. Secretly, Izzy has had a crush on him for a few years now, but he's too blind, and caught in video games to notice. Whenever Izzy's with him, she tells me she always teases him and things like that, which gets him to blush. I always told her to just tell him about her feelings, but she never did. I guess that changed now.

"How did this happen?" I asked and Izzy took a deep breath.

"Well Alec, his new boyfriend Magnus who you have to meet because he's amazing, Seb and I went clubbing and I told him. He smiled at me. Then he just kissed me." She smiled and looked at the ground, while I started freaking out.

"And I wasn't called because?!" I asked and she laughed.

"I wanted to wait and tell you when you came here." I nodded, and looked around, realizing we were still outside the house.

"You want to go inside?" Izzy nodded and we walked in.

Inside were Simon, and his parents, Sebastian, and his parents, Alec, and his parents, my mom and Stephen, Jace, and a guy who I hadn't met who was dressed in glitter and neon.

My mom was the first to run up and hug me.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Clary! I was caught up in things and-" I cut her off.

"Mom it's fine. I got a ride from Jace." Jace looked over at the sound of his name, and smiled at me. I smiled back then looked back at my mom.

"So you too have met?" I nodded and she smiled.

"Oh that's great sweetie! I'm so glad! Is he nice? I haven't even met him-" she was cut off again but this time by Jace coming around behind me.

"Well I hope I had a good impression on her, unless she was faking interest for a five hour plane ride." I nudged his ribs with my elbow, and he laughed. Jace turned his attention to my mother and held out his hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Jocelyn. I have heard great things." He took my mother's hand and kissed it, which caused my mom to blush, and fan herself.

"Well looks like you have impeccable manners. Your dad must have taught you well." With that Stephen came up behind my mom and kissed her cheek.

"It was all me with the manners," he said and I laughed and hugged him. "Nice to see you again Clary." I nodded.

"Same here." I looked at Jace and saw that he was already looking at me. He smiled.

Stephen looked at both of us then spoke. "I see you two have already met." I nodded, and looked at Jace who spoke for me.

"We met in the airport, and Clary sat next to me on the plane. She told me that her mother said she couldn't pick her up, so as the gentleman I am," I fake coughed while 'not', which cause Jace to glare. "I offered to drive her, and when she showed me the address, I knew she was my stepsister." I shivered when he said 'stepsister', but forced a smile for Stephen and my mom, who were looking at each other smiling.

"Well I'm glad you two like each other," Stephen said. I smirked, and looked at Jace.

"Who said I liked him?" This caused Stephen, my mom, and I to laugh, and Jace pouted, which actually turned out to be really sexy. I laughed, while he nudged me in the ribs.

Once I finished the conversation with my mom and Jocelyn, Jace stayed over talking to them, while I went over to the corner to see four boys.

I came up behind Simon and jumped on his back, which made him drop his beer. Sebastian laughed and Alec and the neon guy smirked too.

"Get off me Shortcake before I throw you out the window." I hopped off him and smiled. Shortcake has been his name for me for about ever. I was always really small and even now I was only reaching 5'5". The four boys were probably around 6 foot and Jace was over 6.

Simon was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt, which is almost the fanciest I've ever seen him, except on my parents wedding day when he wore a suit.

"It's about time you opened your eyes and saw that you and Izzy needed to stop eye fucking each other and date!" I screamed, and he smiled then blushed. Sebastian smirked, and nodded.

"Yeah. You guys were looking at each other for years like lost puppies." I nodded agreeing with him.

Sebastian was wearing a V-neck black t-shirt and light blue jeans. I have known him since I've known Alec, Simon, and Izzy, and he has always been the fuckboys of the group, even as a teenager. He never had a stable relationship, unless it was sex.

Seb turned to me and whistled, while I narrowed my eyes. "Hey, there sexy." He did a side smirk and I punched him in the stomach.

"Hi, Seb. Still fucking random girls?" He smiled and nodded. "You know me too well." I laughed, and turned to Alec to hug him. Alec was in a suit, with a dress shirt, and dress pants. Alec was always the type of person to be put together, and was always the fanciest of us all.

"Clary," he started. I want you to meet Magnus, my boyfriend. Magnus, this is Clary, Izzy's best friend and Jocelyn's daughter." I looked at Magnus who was wearing orange jeans and a gold sparkly top. His face was covered in sparkles, his hair was rainbow, and his eyes were the brightest blue.

"Clary, darling. I have heard so much! I pleasure, truly." I smiled so big. This guy was like my dream best friend. I just wanted to grab him and go in a corner and talk about makeup, which I'm sure Izzy has done already.

"It's so nice to meet you! I'm really glad Alec has found someone!" I turned to Alec and he smiled at me, which I returned. Alec always had trouble in high school with bullying about being gay, that Izzy and I helped him through, even though he was a year older.

Magnus and I talked about the latest fashion for a while before Izzy told us that we were going upstairs. Everyone followed, but I went to find Jace first. He was talking to Mrs. Verlac and I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, we're going upstairs. Want to come?" He smiled and nodded.

"Sure, little red." I smiled up at him and he returned it.

With that, we walked upstairs. I was so excited to introduce Jace to everyone.

 **The first chapter is done! Thank you guys for reading. Review, Follow, and Favorite! -Jacesmangos**


	2. Chapter 2-The Horny Homeless

Clary's POV

Jace and I headed up the stairs and we entered into a bedroom that was white on all of the walls, and no dirt or dust pretty much anywhere. I turned towards Jace and he was smiling, while looking at everything.

"This was my old room," he said and I smiled back.

"You have nothing on any of the walls, what is your problem?" He laughed and we sat down, along with everyone else who was on the floor. I was in between Izzy and Jace.

"Alright before we do anything I want to give Jace a proper introduction on everyone." The circle nodded so I continued. "Okay, whom should I start with?" I looked around and Izzy was waving her hand frantically. I laughed and said okay.

"Jace, Izzy. Izzy, Jace." Izzy waved obnoxiously, and Jace did the same back. Alec and Magnus started laughing. "Her favorite color is black, she shops 'til she drops, and is now dating Simon Lewis who, praise the gods, opened his eyes, stopped eye fucking her, and realized they were meant to be." Izzy shoved me, while Simon blushed into his lap, and everyone smirked and nodded knowingly.

"Nice to meet you Izzy." Jace said and Izzy smiled.

"Alright Alec, this is Jace." They both waved. "Alec is a year older, so your age Jace, a second degree black belt, and beat up my high school boyfriend, Christian, for cheating on me." Jace laughed.

"Bastard had it coming." Alec mumbled, and Simon and Izzy laughed.

"I never liked the guy," Izzy stated and Simon and Seb nodded. I sighed.

"Well, I gave up on him after that, and dating in general, so thanks Alec. He deserved it." He raised his beer bottle then took a sip, which cause me to giggle.

"Seb this is Jace. Jace, Seb..." I paused, trying to figure out how I would phrase his fuckboyness, and then realized I'll just get straight to the point. "Seb fucks everything with boobs and an ass." Everyone laughed and nodded, because it was true. Sebastian smirked and raised his red solo cup, filled probably with some type of alcohol.

"I will not deny the true." Jace laughed and I smiled at him.

"Simon Lewis." Jace nodded and I continued. "Currently dating Izzy, which I learned without a call from _either party_ , until Izzy told me _today_." I glared at Izzy, and she smiled a big, toothy smile back. "He loves video games, Izzy, and don't get used to his outfit right now, because it usually consists of gamer t-shirts, and jeans or shorts." Simon smiled at me and I returned it.

"Magnus… Bane, I think?" Magnus nodded back. "I haven't even known him a day, and I already love him." Magnus smiled and fake crying.

"You're going to make me ruin my make-up here, girl." Izzy and I laughed along with him.

I blew out some air, and looked at everyone realizing I was done. I smiled at everyone, and then looked at Jace, who happened to be looking at me.

"Think you know everyone some what?" Jace smirked and nodded.

"Wait! I want to do Clary!" Izzy yelled and Jace looked at me. I hid my face in my hands as Jace said, "Well we already had a pretty long conversation on our plane ride, but please, be thorough." I looked up at Izzy, and begged her not to say anything embarrassing, but knowing Izzy, something was bound to happen. She had a knack for doing it.

Izzy smirked over in Jace's direction and then cleared her throat over dramatically. I blushed as she started.

"Clarissa Adele Fray is 22 years old, turning 23 on January 7th, loves the colors orange and blue, and is an artist." She smiled over at me, and I thought it was done but she continued. "Clary is also _very_ single and loves a guy who can take charge, but be sweet and protective when necessary." I blushed and couldn't look at anyone but her for a solid 20 seconds.

Sebastian spoke up and broke the silence. "Well great to know your still single Clare-Bear." I smiled while everyone laughed except for Jace.

I looked over and him and he were showing the most obnoxious goddamn smirk. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I'll have you know I can fit into all of those qualities. _Especially_ taking charge." My face was probably the color of my hair when Jace pulled back. He winked and I felt my heart drop. He was being to fucking sexy for his own good. My mind went in a hundred different places. The first thought being taking charge by him in the bedroom. I know it's probably bad to have thoughts about someone like after only knowing him for half a day, but I couldn't help it. Every time I stared at him, I wanted to just have him take me. He was just a walking sex bomb that I wanted to explode on top of me.

Izzy, who started taking about a game, pulled me out of the thought of Jace undressing me, which made my cheeks heat up when I looked over at him.

"Okay. We're playing true or dare." Everyone perked up as Izzy started with the rules. "You have to answer what you're asked, and if you don't, then you have to take off a piece of clothing." Sebastian smirked as he stated his fact.

"Shoes and socks don't count, so everyone can just take those off now." Everyone shot him a glare, and Simon laughed.

"Why Seb? Do you have a foot fetish you would like to share with the group?" Simon asked and everyone laughed, but we complied, seeing there was no reason not to.

I took off my heels and once I did, I moaned quietly, because those shoes hurt big time. I ran around an entire airport!

Jace groaned and I looked over at him.

"I never thought a moan could sound so fucking sexy." I blushed and smiled down in my lap. Jace closed his eyes then opened them. I continued rubbing my feet and Izzy started the game.

"Alright, Clary truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth," I answered and Sebastian sighed.

"Party pooper." I stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked. _Again_.

"What do you look for in a guy?" Izzy shot me one of her evil smiles. Tip for being friends with that girl: if you don't like to be embarrassed by stating one fact, such as you find a guy attractive don't cross her path.

I sighed and looked around the room, where everyone was staring at me. "Um. Well what you said on your little opener for me. Those qualities, confidence but not overboard so it comes out arrogant, which is why I would never date Sebastian." I looked over at him and he smiled.

"Feelings mutual, girlfriend." Seb pretended to flip his hair, and Izzy and Simon laughed.

I continued with my description. "He needs to make me feel complete. Like there was an emptiness inside me that was filled because of that one person." I smiled at Izzy who smiled back. Everyone stared at me and Jace was smiling at me. Guess he liked my little speech.

I looked around. "Alright. Magnus, truth or dare?" He smiled and perked up.

"Dare honey. Give me your best shot." I smiled over at Alec.

"Give Alec a hickey." Alec's cheeks lit up and Magnus's eyes smiled. Alec has never liked being the center of attention and never liked seeing people in public be affectionate. He once walked in on me kissing Christian and couldn't look at me for three days.

Magnus got up and sucked his neck, leaving a big dark red mark. Magnus looked satisfied when he sat back down, and everyone smiled at Alec's look of embarrassment.

Magnus's eyes landed on Sebastian. "Sebastian truth or dare?"

"Dare me glitter pants." He smirked and Magnus answered.

"I dare you to French kiss Izzy." I laughed as Seb's face lit up in horror and he quickly took of his shirt. Izzy exhaled, probably dreading it too. Neither one of us would ever kiss Sebastian. He can't be serious for more than 0 seconds.

"Sorry Iz. I would French kiss many others, but with you it would be like kissing my sister, and I don't roll that way."

I cringed.

Once he said that I immediately thought about Jace. I would never want to feel like he was kissing his sister. I hope he doesn't feel that way.

 _Clary, he probably doesn't even like you like that. You've known him not even one day._ I internally groaned at my subconscious.

Izzy looked relieved. "If I was a horny homeless women on the side of the rode, and you were the only guy left on the earth, I wouldn't kiss you even then." Sebastian smirked.

"Glad to know our feelings are mutual." I laughed.

Sebastian's eyes landed on Jace and Jace's eyes challenged him.

"Goldie Locks. Truth or dare?"

Jace smiled and effortlessly said, "Dare."

Sebastian pulled out hot sauce and a spoon from god knows where, and held them out. _What the fuck?_ "Eat a spoonful of hot sauce." Jace looked terrified as he shook his head, and took off his shirt.

"If I eat a _sour patch kid_ , my mouth feels like it's on fire." Everyone laughed but me. I was too busy staring at Jace's abs. I was right about the rock hard abs. They looked like Michelangelo sculpted them out of stone and I just wanted to run my hands across them, then maybe go a _little_ lower.

Jace looked over at me while Izzy was explaining something to Sebastian, I was too distracted to hear. He smirked and whispered so only I heard it.

"Like the view, little red?" I smiled and nodded, not embarrassed to hide my emotions. He laughed and I decided then that he was a little too cocky for his own good.

We continued the game for a little while longer until everyone was called down for dinner. The day went by so fast. I walked downstairs and Izzy ran up to me. She had worried eyes and when I was about to asked what was wrong, my eyes were met with the problem.

Maia fucking Roberts.

You know that one person who single handedly ruined your life in high school. That was Maia for me. She was the one who Christian cheated with at a party, which he happened to be really drunk at. Apparently she seduced him into thinking that I didn't like him anymore so he got really angry and fucked her.

My mom is really good friends with her mom and I never told her what happened with Christian and Maia, so Mrs. Roberts and her never lost touch. I told her I didn't like Christian as much anymore and didn't want to date him, or anyone after that for the matter. Maia and her mom were invited to the wedding, but I could avoid them because there were a lot of people there. Apparently, though, they never stopped being friends.

"Oh my god, Clary?" Maia shot me a smile and I returned a fake one. "You look great Clary!"

My fake smile was still on. "I wish I could say the same!" Her mood changed from fake happy to real sad, and I mentally high fived myself.

"Well anyway," Maia started, changing the subject. "Have you seen the guy, Jace, I think it is? He's so hot," She gushed and anger coursed through my veins at the thought of her liking Jace like that.

"Yeah, he is. I think that he's more into the real type of girl though. Fake isn't really any guys type these days." I smiled and Maia faked laughed. I so badly wanted to slap her in the face.

"How are you though?" She asked. And all I thought was _is this bitch for real?_ I looked over at Izzy and she was staring at me, from where she was pretending to be in a conversation with Alec.

"Well, let's see, I have a job, a great family, and a boyfriend, oh wait, no I don't." My eyes turned angry. "You _fucked_ my only one." I spit out and Maia looked at me with fake sympathy.

"Clary. I want to put our past behind us. I mean, I don't really think Christian liked you that much anyway. He just wanted someone to love him in the bedroom." I squinted at her while her fakeness just shined through.

"Wow, actually, I take back what I said. You look great. You probably burn a bunch of calories from jumping to conclusions like that," I hissed and she started to look angry and I smiled. This time, my smile was from real pleasure. "You ruined my last year of high school for me, and all your little side bitches helped out. No matter how much our parents like each other, we will _never_ be real friends." I spit out the last part and walked away to my designated spot at the table.

Everyone got his or her food, which was my mom's special dish of baked ziti, and sat down. I sat next to Jace and Izzy again. Sebastian started the table on a discussion about his new watch, which everyone got so into. I started talking to Izzy about my conversation with Maia. She was on the other side of Jace so we talked quietly.

"She said that?" Izzy whisper yelled.

"Yeah! And she said he just 'wanted a lover in the bedroom too' or something like that." Izzy's eyes turned murderous.

"That bitch!"

"I know and-" Maia starting to talk to Jace, cutting me off, since I didn't want her our conversation.

"So Jace. Your Stephen's son?" She twirled her hair and I was ready to punch the wall. Or her.

"Um yeah. I'm here for about three months. I told my boss that I hadn't seen my dad in a while, and that I skipped his wedding so I wanted to spend some time with him and his new family." Jace looked over at me and I smiled.

"That is so sweet!" Maia gushed, her boobs falling out of a top that was barely there. Jace nodded, then went back to his food.

I tuned out the rest of dinner but it was kind of hard with Maia laughing like an animal. Izzy was rubbing my arm, probably seeing that I was about to claw out her eyes. I'm not the best person to get mad.

Everyone soon left after dinner. I said bye to everyone and before Izzy left she pulled me into the kitchen.

"I was ready to punch her _for_ you!" I nodded while steam was basically coming out of my ears.

"Whatever. She's a bitch. And she told me she likes Jace. What if Jace likes her back?" I rambled on a little worried.

"Clare. You need to stop. He was staring at you like you were water and he's been in a desert for like, 80 years." I laughed, and Izzy continued. "But seriously just go for it. He seems to really like you already. Plus, no guy will ever like Maia for more than her ass and sex." She winked and walked away, while I shouted _thank you_.

I walked back into the living room to see that Jace was already in his pajamas sprawled out on the couch. He was wearing sweat pants and a black _tight_ tank top. It annoyed me he didn't even have to try and look sexy, yet he did with an A+. I smiled to myself and sat on his legs, which caused Jace to groan out in pain, and I laughed.

"Once again, you find my pain amusing." I smirked and grab a pillow and hugged it to my chest. Jace stared at me for a minute then turned off the TV.

"I want to say that you looked really hot when you were angry, but that whole thing with Maia seemed like much more." I sighed thinking about it and Jace was looking at me when I looked back up at him.

"You want to tell me about it?" He asked and I smiled and nodded; seeming there was nothing to lose.

"She was the reason I broke up with Christian, my only boyfriend from high school. She fucked him and seduced him into thinking I didn't like him anymore and didn't want to have sex with him. So he fucked her. Christian came and tried to make me forgive him, since it was obviously false. I thought I loved him at the time but I realized that I didn't after that. Maia didn't even apologize. All through senior year after I dumped his ass, while Alec kicked it, she just tormented me and called me a bunch of different things. Because of her, I haven't had a boyfriend since. I never liked her and I never will."

Jace looked at me with pure sympathy as he spoke, while placing a hand on my arm. I looked down at his delicate, but rough fingers, feeling the electricity they gave off. "I'm really sorry," he finally spoke.

I sighed into my lap then looked at him and said, "It's okay. He wasn't that great of a boyfriend anyway." This made Jace smirk.

I started laughing. "She said she thought you were hot." Jace looked as me, his face not changing when I stated that.

"Okay. That's great." He shrugged and I looked back at him stunned.

"Do you like her? Or like… find her _hot_?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me and he shook his head, and then laughed.

"She's as fake as Magnus's hair color." It was my turn to laugh. I smiled as he continued to speak, "I would never date someone like her. She is all about sex and not about true emotions." Jace's eyes poured into mine. "I would want a real relationship." I smiled genuinely at the thought of him and I. Could I see a real relationship with him?

 _Abso-fucking-lutly you can Clary! You've been practically eye fucking him the whole day._

"I'm glad you can see through her. Most people didn't back in high school."

He looked at me like I was crazy "How can you not?" I laughed.

"Thanks for making me feel better. I really appreciate it."

Jace smiled back at me. "No problem. You looked really angry during dinner. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Hearing that made me so happy.

Being honest, I was really scared about meeting Jace. Someone who missed his or her own father's wedding had to be an asshole, but maybe he had a good reason other than work. I'll ask him about that later.

I really hope Jace and I can become more than friends, because I couldn't stand being as sexually frustrated as Izzy and Simon for that long. If my feelings were still intact soon, I would tell him straight on.

"Is it safe to say _now_ that I thought you looked _really_ sexy angry?" I smiled and winked at Jace, which made him laugh.

Jace turned back on the TV, and we started watching some random reality show, that I wasn't paying attention to. I remembered earlier about the whole brother sister thing, and I knew I wanted to talk to him about it. Now was as good of a time as any.

I tapped him on the shoulder, which made him turn towards me. "Can I ask you something?" I asked.

Jace smiled. "Depends on what it is, little red." He raised his eyebrows at I smiled at his nickname for me.

"Can you not call me your stepsister? Even though I haven't known you for that long, I feel like we aren't… I don't know… _just_ brother and sister. I mean-"

"You feel like that too?" He cut me off and stared at him while nodding, looking at him with happiness, now knowing that he felt the same way.

"Sure." He spoke and my heart did a flip. He smirked as he continued. "I wasn't going to anyway. When you called me that in the airport, I felt this strangeness go through me and-" I nodded, knowing the exact same feeling. "It's probably because I would never picture you as my sister," Jace whispered and my ear perked up, hearing this.

I slid closer and put my hand on his thigh. Jace stiffed as I spoke, looking down. "And how would you picture me, _Mr. Herondale_?" I whispered seductively. Jace groaned and I squeezed his thigh a little, which made another tent in his manhood, and another loud groan come out of his throat. This was too funny.

Jace didn't answer for a few seconds, but then mustered up to say, "I would answer, but I'm not in the state of mind to answer correctly." I laughed as I pulled away and returned to my original spot on the couch and Jace glared at me.

"You really love frustrating men, don't you?" I felt a tear from laughter roll down my cheek and wiped it off and he nudged me, which I returned.

"I have a question," I finally said after breaking the silence that was there for a few seconds. Jace nodded for me to continue, so I did.

"Would you fancy getting breakfast tomorrow, at a place called Taki's up the road?" Jace smirked hearing this and I don't even want to know what he was thinking.

"My, my, my, Mrs. Fray. Is this a _date_ you're asking me on?" The corners of my mouth slide up, as I thought about my answer.

"Depends. Usually men are the ones to ask for the first date, so I think that might be _your_ job for the future."

"Touché, little red, touché." I laughed and he smiled back at me.

"Are you in though?" I asked and he nodded.

"Who would I be to pass up a chance at alone time with a gorgeous girl?" Jace winked and got up from the couch. His face came close to mine, so close I could smell his breaths, which smelled like mint and his scent. I swallowed the lump that was in my throat, but it didn't help the butterflies in my stomach.

"I'm going to go to sleep. Night, little red." And with that he walked away.

 **Done chapter 2! Thank you for everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate everything you guys have to say! Clary seems like quite the risky individual…;) I wonder where that will take her with Jace in the future. And where will bitchy Maia fall into all of this? Hmmm. Review, follow, and favorite!:) Until next time- jacesmangos**


	3. Chapter 3-Cancer from pancakes?

Jace's POV

While I was putting on my t-shirt, completing my outfit for the day, I heard a knock at the door. _It was the morning, for god's sake. Wait until I'm downstairs._

"Come in!" I shouted, so the person on the outside the door could hear me, still kind of tired, and it showed.

The person who walked in was Clary.

 _Well in that case…_

She was wearing nothing but a bra and panties. They were blue and white lace, and her skin was milky white. Her breasts were pushed up and spilling out of her bra, also, her legs, lord help me, were perfectly smooth and shinny, like she put oil on them.

 _Holy fucking shit._

"Clary?" I breathed out, unable to say anything else, and she walked up to me, putting a finger on my lips. She smelled divine, once she came closer. Her scent was strawberries.

Looking deep into my eyes she said, "Don't talk. Just fuck me," and kissed me hard, taking me off guard, but of course I complied.

 _Shit._

I didn't waist a second. My fingers curled into her fiery red hair and pulled gently. This made her moan, and it was such a sexy moan. _Shit_. Her fingers moved from my neck down my chest, then she dipped her fingers in the waistband of my jeans, and went lower. I groaned, and instantly became harder.

"Take off my clothes," she whispered and I looked into her eyes, seeing how this could actually be happening. Clary's eyes held nothing but lust and yearning, as probably did mine. Obeying, I unsnapped her bra, and then pulled down her panties, sliding them both down her creamy skin. She moaned again, as my fingers travelled to her dripping pussy, which was aching my touch.

"Jace," she moaned. "Please."

I kissed the inside of her thighs. "What do you want baby? Tell me." She moaned and I ripped off my clothing.

"You. I want you. Now."

I threw Clary onto the bed and crawled on top of her. Looking down, I realized I could never see anything better then her under me. She bit her lip, one of the most arousing things, and I kissed her, my hands traveling to her breasts. Sucking on her nipple I continued until it was erect and did the same to the other.

"Jace, please," she groaned from under me.

"Almost, baby, almost I promise." Clary moaned as I kissed down, from her collarbone to her stomach. When my lips reached her pussy, I groaned, and started licking and gently biting her clit.

 _Fuck._

Clary tasted _just_ as good as she looked. She tasted like pure, sweet honey. I was in awe, and my mind was cloudy. All I saw was her and everything else was blocked out.

Her moaning got increasingly louder as I fucked her with my mouth. "Jace. Don't stop." _Oh, baby, I wasn't planning on it._ Her finger dug into my hair, wanting to hold onto something and surprisingly it didn't hurt. It turned me on even more.

"Jace!" She screamed as her climaxed. "If only this was real! Fuck!"

I stopped immediately.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking around, and Clary whacked me on the head, bringing me back to reality.

I woke up, breathing frantically, searching for my breath. _What the hell was that?_ Looking at the clock, it read 7:48.

 _I'm going to hell._

What kind of freak am I? I know this girl one day and already I'm thinking about her sexually? That's messed up. Really messed up.

But she's not _just one girl_.  
 _Um, wake up dipshit. You saw her yesterday in her tight little dress, with her boobs pushed up. This isn't the first time you've thought like that about her. Get your head out of the fucking gutter._

My subconscious was right. When I first laid eyes on her on that plane, I never had thought, or wanted, the moment to end. I usually hated sitting next to girls on the plane, because all they do is ogle at me, but Clary was different. Yeah, she stared at me when she first saw me, but I couldn't call her out on it because I was doing the same thing to her the whole ride. She was _so_ gorgeous, and once I talked to her and got to know her, I realized there was a lot more than just her beauty. Her personality was what shinned through. She was smart and funny, and was making the flight easier for me, since I had a fear of flying, by using her hands to calm me.

 _Oh_ god _her hands._

The way her delicate little fingers squeezed my legs, and held my hand as we were taking off and landing, made me hard on the plane, and just thinking about it. Especially the first time, and she had the nerve to _point it out_ to me. I smiled thinking about it, how she didn't have a filter for words.

Clary was never, at least in my book, _never_ going to be considered my stepsister. No matter how hard I try, I could never think of her as _a sister_. That would just be weird. _Thank god_ we aren't related by blood, or else this whole thing we started could be wrong and illegal.

 _And what did you start?_

That was the question I was dying to understand.

I couldn't stand not being able to touch her body, or kiss her lips, which were just so pink and full. From just _one day_ , I wanted to bite them, torture them, and I wanted them to bite me. Clary didn't even try, and by looking at her, I was instantly turned on. When I went to take a shower last night, all I thought about was her body getting possessed by me, her begging for me to fuck her brains out. Her fucking me with her mouth and kissing me until my lips were swollen. All those dirty thoughts brought me down from one of the best and highest highs.

 _Yup. It's confirmed. First class ticket to hell. Right here._

I really hope Clary feels somewhat similar to how I feel, or else I don't know what I'll be able to do. What if she feels like I'm just her friend? Clary did tell me last night that she didn't want to be 'step' anything, so I'm glad we're on the same page for that. She did also tease me a lot, and I'm not one to be effected that easily by women, unless they make me feel something. And god knows Clary makes me feel something. Does she do that to a lot of guys? No, she doesn't seem like that type of person. She is just majestic, and makes me feel good.

Knowing that I wouldn't be falling back asleep, after that whole fantasy, I decided to get ready for the morning. After all, I did have a breakfast date.

Not many girls think this, but guys take pride in their appearance too. I wanted to go for an outfit Clary would love. I went into my drawers and search through the many options. After debating over two, I went with a white polo shirt, all three buttons undone, and on my legs were semi-tight blue jeans. On my feet were Sperry's. After fixing my hair and posing in front of the mirror a little, I decided I looked good. Really good. Clary was hopefully going to be pleased.

Her room was across from mine so I decided to peek in and see if she was awake. She probably wasn't, but I decided to check anyway.

 _Wow. After having a fucking fantasy about this girl, you want to check if she's_ awake _? What, are you going to jack off to that too?_

Ignoring my subconscious, I cracked open the door and peeked my head inside, finding no one was their.

 _Well that'll show you. Stop trying to find a way to perv on this girl. She's probably down stairs watching TV or something._

I walked away from her room, over to the stairs, but remembering I hadn't brushed my teeth made me stop in the bathroom. Everyone wants to have good smelling breath in the morning. You just feel nasty otherwise. Opening the door, I was met with crazy red hair and Clary in a towel. Her hair was wet, and there were beads of water that she didn't yet wipe off.

 _Holy shit, this wasn't going to end well._ She looked up and gasped.

"Jace, um uh, I was just leaving. It's all yours." And with that she scurried into her bedroom.

That did not do me well. _Jesus Christ, is there anything this girl couldn't do to me?_

 _Um, yeah Jace, there is. Not make you feel like the horniest guy alive._ Which was true. She didn't have to do much to make my mind go off in the most sexual direction.

After taking a couple moments to gather myself, I smiled. I knew her hair wasn't naturally that straight, but whoa. _That_ was a different story. Her hair was her personality, a big spontaneous fireball. The curls in her hair went in a few directions, and it probably takes a long time to tame.

I walked downstairs and put on the TV, sprawling my legs out on the couch, watching some reality show, but I wasn't paying attention yet again. All I could think about was my little red. I needed to do something. Ask her a question discreetly and she if she would consider going out with me. I'll ask her to dinner tonight. _Yes!_ She did say that guys should usually make the first move when it came to dates.

As I was thinking of my plan for dinner, Clary walked down the stairs, smiling, and texting on her phone. She was in _really_ tight jeans that outlined her frame perfectly, and short sleeved black V-neck with a white scarf. Clary didn't have many curves, but I wasn't one to care. Without them, she really _was_ beautiful. Her hair was now not as crazy as it was in the bathroom, but it still was a curly, fiery mess. I loved it. Once she got closer, I realized she wasn't wearing as much makeup as yesterday, which looked even better. Clary didn't need that much makeup. She was naturally gorgeous.

Once she looked up, she scanned my outfit, like I was she, and her mouth opened a little. When she met my eyes, she closed it.

 _Score one for me._

I decided to be the first to talk. "Good morning." I smiled and she did back.

"Morning. Guess what Izzy just texted me." I shrugged and Clary took that as an excuse to keep talking. "We're all going clubbing tonight! You know that place down the block?"

"Pandemonium?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

"Yeah," she looked at her phone to confirm, while scrunching her nose. It was one of the most adorable things I ever saw. "That's the place. It's you, Izzy, Alec, Seb, Magnus, Simon, and me. You want to go?" She looked up at me in happiness and god knows I couldn't say no to that.

"Sure." I smiled down at her.

Clary's eyes lit up as she spoke. "Yay! Okay great."

I should really learn to think before I speak. _What about dinner you dumbass?_ I totally forgot, and was caught up in thinking about Clary's smile and what she would look like in a club dress. If she could beat what she had on yesterday, I probably would die. I guess maybe I could ask her to dance at the club and it would spark something. Who knows until they try, right?

Walking over to the kitchen with me following her, she grabbed her purse then looked back at me. "Ready?" I nodded and we made our way to the car for breakfast.

Clary's POV

I feel I contained my emotions pretty well when I saw Jace on the couch with a white polo and blue jeans on. They frame his ass and chest perfectly. I also saw his chest hairs peek out from underneath his shirt. He honestly was dressed like every girl's dreams. _Well actually just mine._

We hopped into Jace's car and drove to Taki's, which was only a three-minute drive, and a ten-minute walk. I really didn't feel like walking.

"So what's your favorite thing on the menu?" asked Jace and I didn't waist a second before answer with, "chocolate chip buttermilk pancakes." Jace looked over and smiled.

"Whoa, that was fast. You must go here a lot." I nodded.

"Every time that I come down, I go here at least three times. It's my favorite, and I came here a lot as a child too, so it's kind of sentimental." I smiled thinking about my Christmas Eve's with dad, which reminded me to visit soon.

We pulled into Taki's, greeted by a perky blond who seemed to be looked at Jace a little longer that normal. I narrowed my eyes at her, and as soon as we sat, she scurried away.

Jace's eyes followed her departure. "Well, she looked happy to leave," which made me smirk. _Does he not see it?_

"It was probably because of me. When we walked in she was staring at you like you were her first meal." Jace had an amused and confused face on.

"Did she?" I nodded then looked at him confused.

"How did you not see it? And Maia? You had to have seen that," I bantered on but Jace just stared at me, smiling slightly.

"Well maybe I didn't notice because I haven't been paying attention to a wide selection of girls since I came down here." His eyes poured into mine with pure, genuine emotion. I smiled to myself. Did he mean me?

 _Clary. He's known you a day. Calm your tits._

 _But maybe he does mean me._

"Hi!" was what interrupted my thoughts and I looked over to see our waitress. God I know that voice. Our waitress was Kaelie, one of Maia's bitchy followers from high school.

Great.

She continued. "My name's-"

"Yeah," I cut her off. "Kaelie. I know. I want water and an order of chocolate chip buttermilk pancakes." I shoved the menu at her and she looked taken back, but took it anyway. Kaelie looked at Jace, then at me, and fake smiled while she spoke.

"How about you, handsome? What would you like? I recommend-"

Jace now cut her off. "I'll take what Clary ordered." I looked up at him and saw he was staring right at me, not a glimpse at Kaelie. He didn't even take his eyes off when he handed her the menu. I smiled. After a few seconds, we both looked over at her, and Kaelie stomped off, making a 'humph' noise.

I laughed while Jace blew out some air. "Who the hell was that?"

"Kaelie," I answered and he looked at me. "One of Maia's little followers."

"Oh," Jace answered, then looked at me confused. "Why did Maia steal your boyfriend in the first place?"

I sighed, not really knowing, but went with the answer I thought was close. "Maia is honestly just a slut. She didn't like me for some odd reason, and thought I never deserved to be happy if she could help it." I frowned thinking back to senior year. It was pretty terrible, but thankfully I had Izzy, Simon, Seb, and Alec to help me through it all.

Jace frowned, thinking, and then spoke. "I swear to god. If I went to high school with you I would one, tell Maia off, and two, beat up your 'boyfriend' for being _such_ a jackass. Anyone that would give you up is stupid as hell." My mouth formed one of the biggest smiles. Never has anyone ever said something that nice to me. Not even Christian when we dated. He just always told me I was beautiful, and then would want to make out with me. Well, boys will be boys. They will do anything to get into your pants.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Jace smirked at me. "You think Maia put Kaelie up to the whole handsome thing?"

I laughed and shook my head. "I don't know if they even talk anymore, because I don't honestly care about their life's. If I had to guess, I would say no. Kaelie was a slut in high school too. Even more than Maia, if that's possible." I smiled and looked down, wondering why _this_ was the thought that came to my mind. "Now that I think about it, I was probably the only virgin to ever graduate high school that year." I laughed and Jace froze.

Jace's POV

"Now that I think about it, I was probably the only virgin to ever graduate high school that year." Clary laughed and I stopped everything for a second. _What the hell did I just hear?_ Clary looked at me with sympathy, probably not even close to guessing what I'm thinking right now. "You okay?" she asked, and I forced a smiled, so she wouldn't think anything was wrong.

"Yeah. Ha. I thought I heard a bee near our table, and you know, your suppose to freeze when you see a bee." I faked a laugh. Even I was confused with myself.

 _What the fuck did I just say?_

Clary hesitated her emotions. "Oh okay." I nodded, but my mind was in a hundred different places.

Clary said that she only had one boyfriend in high school and that was Christian. If she never had sex with him, she's never had sex with anyone. Assuming she didn't do anything else. Maybe she did. Could she be? I would have to keep this in mind. I mean I don't want to just rip through her virginity when we have sex. That would be wrong, and goddamn it would hurt.

 _Yeah. Really love how you think your going to have sex with her. Have fun with that dude._

I was brought out of my train of thought when Kaelie came back over with our food. On two plates were stacks of golden pancakes with bits of chocolate woven in. The tops of them were drenched in chocolate syrup. Wow, this is really great. Bring on the diabetes.

She set down Clary's, and as she set down mine, I couldn't help but notice, since it was in my face, her cleavage spilling out of her shirt. See this is what I hate. Girls who think the only way to get a guy is wear practically nothing. I mean I have nothing wrong with people who respect their bodies, but Kaelie's not the type that would respect her body, if Clary's comment about her were right.

It's all about personality. If you look good, and don't have a personality, that's a deal breaker for me.

 _And Clary has an amazing personality and is gorgeous; so it's a win/win._

"Be careful. She probably spit in our food." I laughed and looked down at the mighty stack of pancakes.

Digging into them, I groaned in happiness. This might give me cancer, but it's _damn_ worth it.

"Di's is fugin' umazing," I blurted out, my mouth full of chocolate goodness.

Clary laughed and nodded, probably knowing exactly how I feel. I was surprised she could understand me. "Well, you can't have it all the time, or else you'll be the size of a truck in the time span of a week." I laughed as I took another bite.

Clary smiled slightly. "You got a little something-" I moved my finger around my mouth as she laughed. She dipped her finger in water and rubbed it against the corner of my mouth. _There it is again. That spark._ My body filled with electricity as she continued to move her finger up and down, getting the chocolate off.

 _I just want to kiss her so badly. Maybe if I lean it just a tad-_

"There you go." She smiled and I returned it, getting out of my thoughts once again. I was all smiles for the rest of breakfast, until Clary asked me a question.

"Question," she stated and her moth was full of pancakes.

"Go," I said and she continued.

"You didn't come to our parents wedding. Why not?" I stopped and took a sip of my water. _Oh god._

 _Dude, you can't answer this now, at least not yet._

I cleared my throat, thinking of an excuse. "Yeah. It was work. A really urgent fix I needed to do, so my boss made me stay."

Clary looked sad. "But it was your _dad's wedding_ ," she whispered. I really wanted to tell her, but it was too sad and it would ruin our breakfast. Well, at least mine.

"Work is work," I stated and took another bite of my pancake. Clary nodded.

I decided to change the subject. "So you're an artist right?" This made her ears perk up and she nodded. I smirked, lightening the mood. "If you ever need a nude model, give me a call." Her cheeks turned the color of her hair.

"I will." Clary's voice cracked as she spoke and I smiled.

We talked the rest of our breakfast about her art and Clary smiled the whole time. Seeing her talk this passionately about something she enjoys was very gratifying. The way her eyes lit up when she talked about different pieces she's created, or how her forehead made these three lines when she talked about the meaning of them. I wanted to make her have that much emotion if she ever talked about me. In the middle of her talking about her college art project, her phone buzzed.

Looking down, she read the name and smiled. "It's Izzy. She wants me to come over and go to the mall with her, so we can get clubbing outfits." I grinned, thinking about what outfit she would be choosing. She would look gorgeous in a sack, so this was exciting to think about.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from girl time. Why don't you go? I'll drop you off." Clary smiled and nodded.

"Okay, thanks Jace." I smiled and we walked out to the car. While she was opening the car door, she looked over at me.

"Breakfast was really fun. We have to do it again sometime."

I grinned, and little did she know I was thinking the exact same thing.

 **Chapter 3! I tried to answer a lot of questions that you guys put into the reviews in this chapter. Even if you think I don't, I see all the review and I want to just hug you all. I wouldn't keep writing if it weren't for you guys! Thank you for all the support. It makes my day reading it. ;)-Jacesmangos**


	4. Chapter 4-Shots n Bitches

Clary's POV

I knocked on the Lightwood's door and it flew open, Izzy standing with a big smile on her face. I shook my head and walked inside.

With her mouth hanging she asked, "Why did blond hottie drive you here?"

I fished for an excuse. "I left my car in Stephen's house." Izzy shook her head, not buying it.

I sighed. "Fine. We went out for breakfast and then he drove me here. No big deal." She smiled another evil smile and linked her arm through mine, as she walked towards the door.

"Well you can tell me all about it in the car. We have to move. We have to get you a sexy outfit, new makeup, come back and apply everything we bought in the time span of-" Izzy looked at her phone.

"Izzy. It's _10 in the morning_." She viewed me with frantic eyes.

"Yeah. Well shopping takes a while. And we haven't really had time to hang out and talk because yesterday there was a bunch of people over at Stephen's house yesterday. We didn't get time to do what we used to." I smiled and nodded. "We need girl time." I nodded again. It will be nice having one on one time with her.

I smiled, thinking about it, and then we walked out to the car.

"He said that?" Izzy yelled, driving insane on the road. I just explained the hostess that was checking out Jace when we walked into Taki's, and then how Jace said that sweet thing about not paying attention to many girls, I think at least, to me. That's what Izzy and I are trying to figure out.

"Yeah! He said that he hadn't been paying attention to a wide number of girls since he came here. Something like that." Izzy squealed.

"Oh my god! He means you! Jace has been paying attention to you! Who else could it be?" I smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe he's admitting to being gay, and doesn't pay attention to girls." Izzy laughed and threw a hand up in the air.

"All the good ones are always gay!" She said and I smiled. "But seriously," she turned to me and then put her eyes back on the road, not killing us. "He didn't look, or even pay attention to Maia yesterday, or Kaelie today, and I'm taken, which he knows, so either he's really into you already, or gay."

"Or into _you_ and there's nothing you can do about it because you wont beat him up, and if Simon tried to beat him up, he'd be dead in a second."

Izzy gave me a look, but she knew I was right. Simon was pretty scrawny compared to Jace, who was abs, muscles, and beauty.

I smirked. "Well I did give him a boner. So I think gay is scratched off the list. " Izzy laughed along with me.

"That's the spirit!"

I smiled, and then frowned. "You think he _really_ _is_ into me? We've only known each other a day." As she pulled into a parking place in the mall parking lot, shutting down the car, she turned to me.

"Two pieces of advice," she spoke, putting both of her arms onto my shoulders.

"Go," I said.

"One. Love at first site exists." I smiled.

"Well, maybe not love yet, but dully noted."

"Two. Life's too short to waist, babe. Go with your gut. Do what you have to." Izzy winked and walked out of the parking lot, with me following, into the mall.

The mall was packed with a capital P. Probably because everyone wanted to get in their last minute shopping for Christmas presents and such. I already bought most of mine. We still do have about a week until Christmas, so I'll be okay with gifts. Hopefully.

I love shopping in the mall with Izzy. I've pointed it out to her about three times in our whole lives, but she never seems to notice the amount of guys that check her out. I've counted three and we haven't even been in here for more than 10 minutes.

"So here's what I'm thinking," Izzy stated.

"Shoot." I said chewing.

"Well Jace, like, loves you."

I smiled, taking another bite of the chocolate bar I bought. "Continue."

"Having that be said, we need to get to the sexiest club dress this mall possesses." I nodded, a little hesitant.

"Alright?" I laughed and Izzy smiled.

"But it is very important as a women to feel sexy inside and out." I slowly nodded, as Izzy stopped at one of my favorite stores. "This is why we are currently here for our first stop of many." We were both standing in front of Victoria Secret.

"Yay!" I honestly loved this store, but I was a little scared for the items Izzy was going to get me. I mean, I own lace undergarments, but knowing Izzy and this event, she'll get the most revealing thing her. She called over one of the helpers and started to speak.

"Can we get my friend here, Clary, measured?" The worker, named Claire, nodded. She took the measurer out from her belt and said I was a 32 C.

"Well looks like I went up a cup size." I smirked over at Izzy, who was paroling the isles for me. After a few minutes, she handed me a bunch of stuff and smiled.

"Go try these on. I'll be back in a second, I want to look for new things for Si." She winked and walked away, and I grinned as I heard the sound of her heels clicking around the store.

Izzy gave me three items. The first was too big, the second was barely even a bra and underwear with the amount of fabric it was made of, but I started to really like the third. It was black, lace, and pushed my boobs up enough for me to feel truly sexy. Izzy walked in as I was modeling in front of the mirror and I laughed as she gasped.

"You're getting this!" She gushed and I nodded.

"I really like them." She smiled and flipped her hair.

"All courtesy of me." I shoved her in the ribs, as she told me to take them off and she was going to wait in line at the counter, since it was really long.

A few hours later, we were done our shopping. We went to three dress stores, until Izzy and I agreed on a dress for me. It was black; to match my bra, and it was _really_ short. Like, one inch below my butt short. The straps were spaghetti, and in the front was a long zipper that went down the entire length of the dress. It was like I was wearing a really tight jacket. I protested about her getting it, but Izzy said whether or not I found it appropriate, she was buying it, and I didn't want her to pay for another dress for me, so I conceded. In the middle of all the shopping, we had lunch at the small bistro that's in the mall, so right now its 2.

"Izzy, my feet hurt and I'm wearing flip flops," I whined as we entered into her house. She sighed and walked up to me, taking off her heels, I don't know how the hell she survived in.

"I have an idea. Go up to my room and I'll surprise you." I smiled and she did back, and then walked into the kitchen.

I headed up to her room when my phone buzzed.

It was Jace.

 **Do you want us to pick you up tonight? Just tell me a time and I'll meet you at Izzy's.**

I smiled and typed back.

 _Well, that sort of sounded like a date proposal, Mr. Herondale. Except we are with other people so… Also define us?_

His response was almost immediate.

 **Oh how I wish it were, Miss Fray;) To answer your question, Sebastian called me. Don't know how he got my number, but somehow he did. He said that him, Alec, and Simon are at Magnus's house, and all four were going to drive over, so they invited me to drive with them, and they told me to text you and ask if you wanted a ride as well.**

I smiled at my phone. I'm so glad everyone was trying to include Jace. Everyone seemed to really like him. At least I did.

 _Pick us up at 8. Any later and Izzy and I are bailing. See you soon Goldie Locks:)_

 **I'll alert everyone. See you soon, little red;)**

For the rest of the time I was waiting for Izzy, I couldn't stop smiling. I loved the nicknames Jace and I had for each other. I couldn't wait to see what he was wearing. Maybe like really tight jeans or something. I don't know. All I know is I'm really excited. Maybe he thought about what I was wearing.

Izzy popped into the room carrying chips, popcorn, soda, ice cream, _the Notebook_ , and _Mean Girls_. I smiled. This was how our weekends in high school went. We stuffed our faces, not getting fat somehow, and watched sad movies to cry our eyes out. One time Alec walked in on me with snot on my face and ice cream around my mouth, and he smirked and walked away.

"Girl time?" I asked.

Izzy smirked. "Hell to the yes," and plopped down next to me on the bed, putting the first movie in her TV.

Jace's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about Clary. I went for a run to try and think about something else, but I couldn't. Apparently, I ran five miles around town, and then somehow ended up back home.

Jocelyn and dad said they went on some sort of business trip for him, so there going to be gone two days. Dad said there was money in the big clay goose we keep in the kitchen. I checked and in it was $750. Jocelyn said for me to look after Clary, and she already told her about the trip, so I didn't need to.

As I was sitting, trying to think of something to occupy my mind, the doorbell ran. I got up and ran to the door, not knowing whom it was, but thinking it would take my mind off _her_. I opened it, and there stood Alec, Simon, Magnus, and Sebastian. I smirked.

"Well," Seb started, staring at the ground.

"We were bored," Simon stated.

"And you have a huge ass house," added Seb.

"So were going to hang and get to know you better. We didn't really that much yesterday," Alec finished and all four boys walked inside. I smiled and shut the door.

Looking at all of them, I spoke. "Beer is in the fridge. Vodka is at the bar. Food is in the fridge and cabinets. Knock yourselves out. We can go to the basement to hang." The four shared a look and Sebastian came and bro hugged me.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you, man. You have alcohol" I laughed. Simon and I went to get food as he explained a story about Seb to me.

"Sebastian's house no longer has alcohol."

"Why?" I asked.

Simon smirked. "His parents found him in his room one night, with a random blond on top of him, and a case of beer where all the bottles are empty. HE was shut down for a while, but finds a way somehow to have alcohol." Simon smiled, as he grabbed popcorn. "He couldn't live without it." I smirked as all five of us got our food and drinks, then went into the basement.

Our basement was huge and very modern. It had air hockey, Ping-Pong, pool, and three arcade machines. The walls were black with neon designs and it gave the whole place a really arcade type look. It was renovated a couple years ago, and my dad put a bunch of cool things in it, which I very much appreciated. We all sprawled out on the couch and munched on our stuff.

"So Blondie," Seb started. I nodded for him to continue. "Well, Simon might not have seen this whole thing, because he hasn't seen Izzy's looks of lust and love from the 10th grade on, but I did." Everyone laughed and Simon blushed.

"Someone could have pointed it out to me, you dipshits." Alec held up his drink, as if he wanted to say something.

"I was going to, but then I thought that the signs couldn't be any more obvious, so all of us just waited it out until you realized."

"And the truth comes out," Magnus understood and I laughed.

Sebastian continued. "Any way getting back on my point, you all must be legally blind to not see how Jace was staring at Clary like she was the only girl on the planet." I froze.

 _Was I really that obvious._

 _Um, yeah, you freak. You whispered in her ear like 68 times._

Everyone was smirking at me.

"I saw it, so that's saying something," said Simon and Sebastian pointed then looked at me.

Sebastian prolonged. "Well, Jace, all of us see Clary as a sister. We grew up with her and I would find incest pretty close to dating and kissing her. So if you want to date her, were going to help." Simon and Alec smiled, while Magnus smirked.

I decided to play dumb, to see if it was truly that obvious. "Who said I even like her?"

Magnus laughed. "Um, no one did. Your puppy dog stares and seductive whispers told _me_ otherwise." Everyone nodded.

So the whispers _were_ what gave it away.

I sighed. "Fine I like her," which caused Sebastian to holler. I grinned then continued. "I don't really know if she likes me-"

"Hold on," Alec started. "You're not throwing that fairy tale shit onto us. Go for it dude!" He smiled at me. "Life is too short to waist. You need to claim what you want, when you want it.

Simon agreed. "Relationships of any kind aren't about who you known the longest, because sometimes those people go behind your back. Like, I wouldn't think that Sebastian would go and fuck the girl I had a crush on in 9th grade in a closet, but he did." Simon glared at Sebastian, who was smirking, while the rest of us laughed. "Anyway, I sort of forgave him, and were over that now. Kind of," which caused Seb to throw a handful of popcorn at him. Simon glared at him then looked me back in the eyes. "I've known Clary forever. She was never one to date, or have sex, or anything like that related to guys. She never really showed interests in them, like, ever." Alec and Seb nodded. "She was all over you yesterday. We all would know. I would go for it, before she moves on and finds someone with _better_ hair." He smirked at me.

Beaming, I spoke. "Well, I'm not sure she could find someone with _better_ hair," which caused Simon and Alec to roll their eyes. "But thank you guys. I really appreciate it." Everyone grinned and nodded.

"On last piece of advice," Alec spoke.

"Shoot."

"If your going to fuck her, do it in a place where someone wouldn't walk in on you." I evilly grinned, thinking about doing that with Clary.

"Why do I have the feeling this has happened to you before?" I asked and he sighed.

"I walked in on Izzy and Si doing it on the living room rug, and haven't got the image out of my mind since the time it happened." Everyone laughed and Simon blushed again.

"You should knock next time!"

"The living room doesn't have fucking doors, dumbass!"

Clary's POV

"Well, your makeup is done. Time for hair!" Izzy claped her hands together and smiled like a schoolgirl. I sighed and sit down in my designated chair. It's currently 7 and I have been siting here for what seems like two years but it's only been a couple hours.

Izzy's makeup for me is flawless. She's amazing at it, after being rushed so many times in the morning for school, by Alec. My makeup a dark lipstick and a smoky eye that makes me have a sexy and intimidating look. I smiled when I saw it and thanked Izzy.

I'm sitting in the chair, as Izzy wands the ends of my hair, in my lingerie, thinking about tonight. Izzy finished her outfit and things about an hour ago. She's wearing a red dress that is tight on top and flares out on the bottom. It's really short, about a couple inches above mid thigh, and she paired it with black heels. Her makeup includes red lipstick, and she looks flawless.

"So, _Miss Lightwood_ , I have been asked enough questions today. It's your turn."

Izzy smirked. "Alright, _Mrs. Fray_."

I smiled at her through the mirror. "Have you and Simon, done the do? Frickel frackeled? Put the carrot in the dough-"

"That's enough." Izzy shook her head at all the names I used instead of just, 'sex'. "Yeah. We have. Once." I smiled and started squealing.

"When did it happen?" I yelled and put a finger to her lips. Oh right. Her parents were in their bedrooms.

"We were watching a movie on the couch in the living room, then I started kissing him, and it lead to it. It would have been perfect if Alec hadn't walked in on us laying on the floor, in the aftermath." I gasped.

"He didn't!"

"Oh, hell to that. He did and I screamed and wrapped the blanket around myself, and then I forgot that Simon was there-"

"Izzy," I sighed in embarrassment for her.

"No wait," she laughed, trying to embrace it. "It gets better. So then, he went and tried to find a pillow to cover himself, Alec is _still_ standing there, by the way. He runs around trying to find a pillow on the couch, then once he found one, Alec left…" she giggles and I joined.

"Izzy! Why didn't you tell me this!" I laughed and she just shook her head.

"It never came up." I smirked and looked at my seat. "Alright, your hair is done. It's 7:45, so put on your dress, and then we can do last minute touches." I nodded, then walked over to my dress. Zipping it up, I looked in Izzy's full-length mirror.

I looked pretty damn hot.

 _Alright Clary, you look great, now go to Jace and make your move._

Izzy squealed as the doorbell rang. "Okay, your makeup looks great, your hair is flawless and so is your body. Now, go and get your man." She ran out of the room and went to open the door.

Jace's POV

All five of us waited patiently for the door to open. The four guys wore their outfits over to my house, so I only had to change. I choose a fitted tight white t-shirt, and tight black jeans, with high-tops. Sebastian's outfit was similar to mine, except his t-shirt was black, to match his hair. Simon was in a plaid shirt again that Magnus apparently forced him into, and so was Alec. Magnus himself was wearing a furry black short sleeve shirt, and hot pink leggings, with, of course, the sparkles.

As the door opened, Izzy stood there, wearing a really pretty red dress. I didn't really pay attention to that though, because once I walked inside after being bombarded by her that I was wearing just a t-shirt, down the stairs walked Clary.

 _Well I'm be fucking damned._

I felt like I was in one of those movies where the girl walks down the stairs slowly and all you see is you and her, as time stops ticking. Her dress was so sexy, and short. When I say short, I mean like really short. It was black and there was a zipper doing down the middle of it.

 _If you want help, babe, I'll unzip it for you._

Her hair was tamed and curled, and her face looked exquisite. I just smiled as she took her final step on the stairs. She smiled at me and my heart stopped.

"Well, who's ready to get their club on?" Sebastian yelled and we all laughed, since he was pretty much drunk prior to going, and I was silently thanking god that Magnus was driving his own car.

Clary's POV

We drove in the minivan Magnus brought over, and everyone was really squished. Jace was pressed up against my side, and Simon was on my other. I looked over at Jace and he looked really deep in thought. I tapped his leg. He turned instantly.

"You okay?" I whispered so Simon and Izzy wouldn't hear, while they were loudly talking about something with Alec.

He beamed. "Yeah. You look absolutely gorgeous." I blushed and looked in my lap, when Jace took a finger and put it under my chin, so I had to look up at him.

"I mean it." He winked and ironically, Magnus chose that exact moment to pull up to Pandemonium.

The club was filled with the scent of alcohol breath and sweat from dancing. There was a huge dance floor and multiple guys and girls were grinding and dancing on each other.

"Well," Seb stated. "I'm going to go get a drink. Who's with me?" Surprisingly, we all raised our hands.

"Do you really need more to drink Seb?" Izzy asked and I giggled.

He winked over at Izzy. "Shots can't hurt. Right?" I shrugged, knowing the answer and followed everyone over to the bar.

A waitress who looked like a stripper, and probably was, came over to us, and smiled. Oh wait. It wasn't a stripper.

It was just a bitch.

Maia.

"Oh my god guys! Hey!" Maia fake smiled, looking over at all the guys, then to Izzy and I. She frowned then looked over at Jace again.

"Hey bitch." Izzy mumbled under her breath, but I heard it and stifled a laugh.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Can I get you guys anything." Batting her fake eyelashes at Jace, Seb spoke up for him.

"Yeah. Two rounds of shots. Thanks." She smiled seductively at Seb, and Jace then walked away.

Magnus leaned into me. "I would say she has bitch written all over her, but I don't think she knows how to spell bitch, so I think it's false." I laughed so much and he side smirked at me.

Maia returned with our shots, then turned again over to Jace. Again. "My shift here ends in five, gorgeous. Do you want to get out of here after?" Jace had no emotion on his face, then got into her face.

My heart skipped a beat, because I thought he was going to kiss her and everything he said would be a lie, but then he spoke up. "I'm really sorry Maia, but I don't associate myself with people who hurt the people I care about. So you can find another guy to fuck. None of us here are interested. Thanks." I gaped at him, and looking over at Izzy, she was doing the same thing. In fact, everyone was staring at Jace.

Maia's eyes turned murderous. "What? I hurt your little red headed slut over here because her boyfriend didn't love her? Yeah, I just told her the truth." She turned towards me. "Christian never loved you. He loved fucking, especially and only, if it was with me." She smirked as my eyes narrowed. I was about to tell Izzy to hold my earrings.

"You know Maia. You used to make me cry. All the things you did senior year described a Class A bitch. But I'm not gonna cry over you anymore. You're not worth the money I spend on my mascara. So you and your little side bitch Kaelie can go suck another dick. One thing's for sure you've had a lot of practice in _that_ area." Maia's eyes looked into mine, looking like she was ready to pounce on my face.

"You're just a whore Clary. Go to fucking hell." She spit out and with that she walked away.

Everyone, including Jace was staring at me with awe. What? A girl can't tell another girl off?

I shook my head. "Guys. Don't bring it up. Let's just get drunk and dance." Everyone looked at each other with knowing smiles. We all took the first round of shots.

Everyone downed it in the matter of no time. We all were slowly on the way to drunk, but no one really was.

After three rounds of shots I felt good. Really good. All I could think of was Jace, and how he would look without his shirt on. As I stared at him, I licked my lips, as I could see his abs from the small layer of sweat in between his shirt and chest. He looked over at me and I grinned. Sebastian was about to start the fourth after a few minutes, but I pulled away Jace.

"Were going to dance," I stated and Izzy winked at me. I grinned back, and then dragged Jace to the dance floor. I was really buzzed, giving me a more confidence, but I was aware of everything that was going on. For a while.

Jace smiled down at me, then leaned over to my ear. "Are you a good dancer, Miss Fray?" He whispered and my body shivered at the contact of his breath, which smelled like the shots we just took.

I smirked up at him. "Well were going to have to see, aren't we?" I winked and started dancing.

I never have been a good dancer. Usually I'm too shy to really dance, but now the alcohol was speaking for itself. As the strobe lights soared through the club, my hips swilled into Jace as he grabbed onto my waist. Looking up, I saw his eyes were shut and he looked in pain.

 _Well, lucking for you, Goldie Locks, I know just the medication._

"Are you okay?" I whispered into Jace's, biting the end, as I stood on my tiptoes. Jace growled, his hands moving over my body. I stifled a moan at the contact.

"Just peachy, little red." I evilly grinned up at him, as I got an idea.

I flipped around, so my backside was facing him. As Jace grabbed onto my waist, I danced against his manhood, moving my hips back and forth. This earned me a delicious moan from Jace and I smiled.

Turning around, I looked down, and there laid another boner. Jace looked down at me with pure desire and lust in his eyes. I couldn't help myself.

I stood on my toes and kissed him.

He kissed back, to my surprise, and his hands traveled to my hair, tangling in the locks. I moaned as his teeth sunk into my lower lip, then his tongue entered my mouth, and I his. We explored each other and my hands moved down his chest. My finger replaced my whole hand, as I drew my finger down his boner, onto the head, electing another moan from Jace. I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"There's a room in the back of this club with a lock. Let's go." Jace nodded and we sprinted over. I looked behind, to see if anyone saw us, but everyone was doing their own thing.

As I opened the door and locked it, Jace pinned me up against the wall and kissed me. Hard. My legs found their way to wrap around his torso, and I smiled into the kiss. His tongue forced into mine, and traveled and searched all throughout my mouth. His hands, which were in my hair, moved to the top of the dress, where the zipper was. I nodded, frantically, for him to take it off.

Jace slowly unzipped it, and moaned when he saw my new Victoria Secret purchase.

"Your so sexy," He murmured, as his mouth moved to my breasts. "Beautiful." My head fell back in ecstasy as Jace kissed on my breasts, down my stomach.

"Jace," I moaned as his mouth reached my belly button. Grasping behind myself, I unclasped my bra, and Jace's mouth fell open.

"Fuck, Clary," he moaned. I smirked.

"You're wearing much too much clothing right now," I whispered into his ear, as my hands clasped down onto his dick. Doing it made him harder, and moan loudly.

"Jesus Christ." I smiled and moved my hands up, so I grasped onto his shirt. Taking it off I moved to his pants. It wouldn't unzip, probably because his dick was as hard as a rock, and his hands moved to help me.

"Thank you," I whispered and he smiled.

Jace was just in his boxers and I was in my underwear. We stared at each other, then his hands moved to the side of my panties.

"Can I?" I nodded and moaned as he ripped them off. Taking off his, I looked down at his nakedness. His cock was very intimidatingly large. Jace was genuinely picturesque.

 _How the fuck was that going to fit inside me?_

"Clary." Jace whispered, his eyes wide. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" I slowly nodded, knowing and bracing for how this was going to hurt me. His eyes poured into mine, with guilt.

"I don't care Jace, just fuck me. Please. I need you" I moaned. Jace growled as he tore open a condom from his jeans, and placed it on. I watched him carefully, as I laid on the ground of the room we locked.

"I don't want to hurt you Clary. I really don't." I pecked him on the mouth.

"Jace I want this. I've never wanted anything like this before. I know it's going to hurt but I don't care. I promise, if it gets to be too much, I'll tell you. Now please," I moaned. "Please. I need you so much."

Jace gave me one long lasting kiss. "I'm so sorry if this hurts." Jace said and he entered me.

I cried out in pain and pleasure. Fireworks went off inside my brain and a bomb went off inside my mind, stopping my thoughts as he filled me. Jace didn't move at all for a minute as I continued to moan and scream. It felt as if there was a piece of me that was missing and Jace completed it. A tear ran down my cheek and Jace wiped it off, his eyes pounding into mine.

"I'm going to move now Clary. Is that okay?" I nodded slowly and Jace started to move.

A few minutes in, it didn't hurt at all, and started to feel absolutely marvelous. I met Jace's thrusts and he shortly moved faster. Crying out in ecstasy, my hands found their way to his hair, and I pulled on it.

"Oh my god. Jace," I screamed and Jace moved quicker.

"You like this Clary? You like me fucking you?" I groaned and my hands slid down his neck, onto his back. My fingers left marks as his pace increased, hammering inside on me, and hitting the back of me every time.

"Fuck, Jace. Don't stop. Please," I continued to moan.

"I won't stop, baby, don't worry." He pounded into me some more.  
As he ripped through my virginity, I cried and moved my hands all over his body, trying to find something to hold onto, but nothing worked. My belly soon felt like it was tied in a knot, and it just got worse.

"Jace," I screamed and that knot soon disappeared as I realized I just had an orgasm. Jace came a second later, filling into his condom, yelling my name. Breathing wildly, Jace took himself out of me as I gasped for air, and Jace put his arm around me, making me smile.

"That was fucking amazing little red," Jace whispered and I nodded, smiling, then felt a sudden wave of nausea plunge through me. I sat up, holding my stomach, and Jace looked at me. Looking around the room, I noticed a small trashcan and I puked into it. Jace got up and held my hair back, which would have made me smile, except all the alcohol I had was coming out of me.

When I was pretty much empty, Jace rubbed my back, asking, "Are you oaky Clary?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" Jace's face got a little fuzzy as I spoke. "I think I'm gonna faint," I slurred and Jace looked down at me.

"Wait like n-" and everything then went black.

 **Clace. Clace. Clace! Review, follow, Favorite!-jacesmangos**


	5. Chapter 5-Rose and Burnt Eggs

Clary's POV

Waking up the next morning, it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust.

 _Jace_.

Once they were open, my mind drifted towards last night.

Hands. Jace's feeling my entire body. Tongues. Ours rammed in a sweet passion. Lips. Jace's were so soft and delicate, but rough and domineering at the same time. Everything with Jace and I collided so beautifully at the club, and I shivered thinking about it. As I started to become more awake, my head started pounding.

 _Fucking hangovers…_

Looking around, I realized I was in Jace's pale, white, room. On his nightstand table there were two Advil and a glass of water.

 _Thank you Jesus!_

Graciously, I took them both, hoping it would help my head, and popped them into my mouth. After laying down for a couple of minutes, feeling better miraculous, I looked onto the floor.

There were rose petals.

Not just like, one or two, there were a bunch, all in a line, leading towards Jace's bathroom door.

 _Huh?_

Quickly, I ran into my room and changed into a short sleeve black shirt, and sweatpants, seeming as I was in my club dress from last night. Looking in the mirror, my makeup was smudged all over the place, and my hair was insane. I brushed it quickly, and took off my makeup, then ran back into Jace's room.

I smiled, again, and ran my fingers through my hair, wondering what the hell Jace had planned. He was always full of surprises. Walking along the line, I stopped at the door, staring at the white panel. When I opened it, there stood Jace, handsome as ever, with three red roses.

Jace was wearing a tight black t-shirt, and cotton shorts that were a little above his knee, fraying at the end. I smiled at him and he beamed back at me.

"Good morning, little red," Jace's goofy grin wouldn't disappear from his face. I couldn't blame him though.

Neither would mine.

"Good morning Goldie Locks." I smiled and Jace held out the roses. Looking deep into my eyes, he spoke.

"Listen Clary, before you jump to any conclusions, I want you to know, last night," Jace took a long breath, and then grinned into the flowers. "It was one of the best nights of my life."

I beamed at him. "Me too."

Jace looked down then continued. "I want you to know something though. Last night, both of us were a little drunk, and we weren't thinking completely straight. So I-" I sighed and nodded, thinking about where this was headed.

"Are you like, dumping me?" I whispered. Jace looked stunned, and was about to speak before I cut him off. "Are the flowers just a way of letting me down easy? Jace, we never had anything yet! You can't-" Jace cut me off but placing a finger to my lips.

"Clary, let me finish," he whispered in face, breathing onto my cheek, and I shivered. "I wanted to say, that I don't just want you from last night. I think you are gorgeous, smart, and the most hotheaded and sexiest women I've ever met. I didn't do what I did with you last night because of your body. I did it because I really, really, like you. Your personality is amazing and that's always what I look for in someone."

The grin wasn't going away from my cheeks now, and I was slowly melting on the inside. Jace smiled.

"Life's honestly just to short to waist," he spoke as he looked at the roses and around the room. Motioning to everything, he said, "I was planning on doing this and _then_ making love with you afterwards, so you would already be mine when it happened." He smirked. "Last night kind of got in the way of my plan though-" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and I laughed.

"I'm glad it did." I smiled and he returned it.

"Me too. So Clary," he got down on one knee and held out the roses.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

My mouth stretched to its full capacity as I nodded frantically and jumped into Jace's arms. He laughed and squeezed me into a bear hug.

"Of course I will," I breathed into his shirt and inhaled. "Of course." It smelled like him. I was intoxicated. When Jace pulled back, he looked into my eyes.

"I have a couple gifts for you." Jace ran over to his sink and I smiled, shaking my head.

"Jace you didn't-"

"No," He shook his hands back and forth. "I got these this morning at 3 am, because I couldn't sleep watching you. I thought I had to do something else other than last night, and I wanted to do this, really bad. So I went to the store across town that's open twenty four seven and got you these." First, Jace held out a box of chocolates.

"Oh my god. My favorites!" I gushed, ripping open the box, and he smiled.

"The second one's better." Jace pulled out a box from his pocket and handed it to me. I was smiling so much, mainly because making me happy made him so excited.

Opening it slowly, I saw I was a necklace. It was a silver circle, with a silver chain, and on the front it said Little Red, in cursive. I gasped, looking up at Jace, who was beaming at me with pure tenderness.

"Read the back," he whispered, and I flipped over the circle.

 _To my Little Red Riding Hood, from Goldie Locks_

Tears swelled in my eyes as I dropped the box onto the ground, and ran up to kiss Jace. There was something different about now from last night. It was all lust and desire last night, us being completely drunk, but now it was compassionate and rawness of emotions. We both liked each other, so very much, and were showing it through our mouths. I smiled against him and touched my forehead to his.

"You are the sweetest," I murmured and Jace kissed my forehead.

"Only the best for the best," he whispered and I shed a tear. Never had anyone ever been this nice to me. No one ever bought me necklaces and did adorable things like Jace was doing now. I just wanted to kiss him until my lips fell off. Wiping the tear from my face, again, Jace spoke.

"Don't cry. Don't cry it's okay." I smiled and shook my head.

"No. It's not that. No one's ever been this sweet to me before."

"Well I'm very glad to be the first." I smiled and then knelt down to pick up the jewelry box. Taking it, and pulling out the necklace, I handed to him.

"Will you put it on me?" I asked and Jace nodded. Taking my hair to the front of my face, Jace clasped the necklace in the back of my neck. Once he was done, his finger glided over my neck and I shivered. I turned around and Jace was smiling.

"Ready to face the crowd?" He asked, as we headed out the door.

"Yeah." I smiled, grabbing my box of chocolates to eat with breakfast. "I think I am."

"Magnus! You burnt the eggs! _AGAIN_!" I heard Izzy scream. Laughing, I came up behind her and kissed her head.

"Good morning Clary!" Magnus gushed. Izzy turned around scowling at him.

"It would be a _great_ morning if the eggs weren't fucking _burnt_!" Izzy yelled and Magnus didn't bother looking at her, as all his attention was on me.

"How was your sleep?" he asked.

"Good. I didn't realize where I would fall asleep, so it was a surprise when I woke up." I smiled, thinking about the warmth of Jace's arms.

Magnus looked confused. "Where did you-?"

"Good morning my fellow friends," Jace said over dramatically as he entered the kitchen. I smirked and looked over at Izzy. She smiled at me and winked. I blushed at looked into my lap.

"How did you sleep, handsome?" Magnus asked Jace and he smiled looking at the floor.

"Better than usual which was great. I think it was because of this new red blanket I had in my room." I stifled a laugh, as the red blanket he was referring to was probably my own hair.

"Well, now that I'm in the room, your lives just got better by 32%," We heard Sebastian state, as he walked in with Alec and Simon. Alec looked very tired, along with Simon. They were never morning people.

"32?" Jace questioned.

Seb shrugged. "Always liked the number."

We all gathered to the table and dug into our food. Out of nowhere, Magnus screamed. "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" earning a laugh from most, except Simon and Alec who grunted and put their heads in their arms.

"Someone's energetic this morning," I stated and Magnus grinned.

"I think it was because of last nights events," he winked at Alec from across the table, which, to my surprise, didn't earn a blush from Alec, but instead, another groan. He never liked to be embarrassed! Izzy and I laughed.

As many people talked about the events of last night, I suddenly remembered I didn't know any of them. "Jace?" I asked. He looked over. "What happened to me last night after I passed out?"

Jace smirked. "Well, I carried you to the car. By the way you look really cute sleeping." I blushed and smiled as he continued. "Simon and Izzy stumbled into the car making out with each other, which caused Alec to hide his eyes, and blast music through his earphones." I looked over, and Simon was blushing, Izzy was smirking, and Alec groaned again.

"That's the second time I've seen you both make out," Alec muffled into his shirt and we all laughed, except for Simon who was way too embarrassed.

"Nice one, Izzy," I snickered and she winked at me.

Jace then continued. "Alec and Magnus somehow didn't end up drunk, so Magnus just laughed at Alec, and I then carried you up to bed. You didn't miss much."

 _He carried me to bed._

 _Holy shit._

"Awe! You _carried_ her! That's so cute!" Izzy gushed and Alec looked up.

"Iz. What was he suppose to do? She was fucking passed out. Clary wasn't going to go walk up the stairs herself." I giggled as Izzy stuck her tongue out at Alec, who grunted at her.

Really great comeback Alec.

Seb smiled. "What happened to me? Last night was kind of a blur."

Magnus scoffed. "Well no shit it was a blur. I'm surprised you didn't hibernate in your room this morning from the hangover I thought you would have," Magnus spoke. "You kissed 7 girls while we were there, two of which you brought to the bathroom, coming out like 20 minutes later with each. I think you can guess what that led to." Seb grinned as Izzy and I put on our disgusted faces.

"You're just a goddamn man whore, Seb," Izzy stated and I nodded in agreement.

"But I'm your man whore!" Seb babbled and beamed at Izzy and I, so I threw a piece of bread at him. He picked it up and took a bite out of it. "Mhm. Delicious." I just glared at him.

Izzy then spoke, looking at Jace. "Jace, if you put Clary in her bed, where did you sleep?" she asked and Jace looked at me. I smiled.

"He slept with me," I stated and Jace nodded. Izzy's eyes popped open.

"Seriously?" she whispered, and I nodded. "Why didn't you say something?" She screamed and I covered my ears, laughing.

"Iz. It's fine. It's not like anything happened in bed with us anyway," I looked over at Jace and he was smirking into his cereal.

"Dude, you didn't make a move?" Seb asked stunned.

"Seb, she was unconscious. Necrophilia isn't really something I think Jace would par take in."

Jace looked up at Seb. "You'd be surprised honeybunch," he winked at Seb, and Seb bit his lip jokingly, and I cried of laughter.

Izzy just looked over at me, contemplating the statements. "First sleeping in the same bed. Next thing I know, you two are going to be kissing or something," Izzy enthused and I laughed. Looking over at Jace, I saw he was already looking at me. I got up from my chair and sat on his lap.

"Who said we haven't?" And I engulfed his mouth in a long lingering kiss.

I heard a fork drop from someone's hands.

Jace's POV

I grabbed Clary's thighs as she kissed me long and hard. Her tongue licked my lower lip and I smiled, not opening, but then I bit hers, which caused a small whimper only I heard. Clary was an amazing kisser, and I would do it all day if I could, but then she probably remembered there were a group of her friends two feet away. When she pulled back, she was smiling, and sat back in her seat. I smiled at her and she returned it, and I looked up.

Everyone was smiling. Except for Alec and Izzy. Alec was blushing, like he didn't want to see that, and Izzy's mouth was dropped open.

"When did this happen?" she said calmly, but I could see she was trying to hide her real emotions, which were probably shaking Clary until she spilled everything. I smirked, thinking back to the passion filled night at Pandemonium.

I looked over at Clary, who was looking at her lap, blushing. I had _no_ problem saying what actually happened, but Clary might have something else in mind.

"Well," Clary started. "We kissed last night at the club. This morning he got me chocolates, and a necklace," she finished and held up the silver chain for everyone. Izzy broke out into smiles.

"I knew this was going to happen! WHOO!" Izzy screamed and Clary and I laughed. "I win! Everyone else loses because I fucking called this! I- wait what are you eating, Clare?"

I looked over and Clary was munching on the chocolates I got her. She held up the box and I laughed.

"Choclad?" she spoke with a mouth full and Izzy slightly smiled.

"I would yell at you but that's too damn cute! Simon!" she looked over at him and hit him on the forehead. "Do stuff like this for me!" Simon grunted and ate some of his cereal.

"Congrats bro," Seb said, raising his orange juice, and I did the same. Magnus smirked at me, and Simon looked grossed out.

"Nice time, please don't kiss her in public. It's like watching my sister kiss a guy, and I really don't want to see that." He shuddered and when he looked up at me, I smiled and winked. Simon just glared.

"Clary you're telling me everything later." Izzy said, grinning. "I know you. There's more." I smirked over at my girlfriend. It felt so good to think that.

 _Oh, goddamn there was much more._

Looking over at Clary, I just watched her. Her hair was the wild mess it was in the morning, when she didn't brush it, or do anything. From the short sleeve shirt she changed into, I saw the small amount of freckles that started at her cheeks, and then cascaded down her arms, fading around the elbow. Her lips were so soft and adorable, and her bright green emerald eyes shinned whenever she smiled.

I had made a few bad decisions over the course of my life so far, but I was sure about one thing.

Clary wasn't one of them.

 **Hello! I hope everyone enjoyed this. Jace is so sweet;) Until next time,-Jacesmangos**


End file.
